Our happy ending
by catiliscu
Summary: it's my first fanfic...just a love story...hope you like it...


Our happy ending

Sasuke's version:

How would you feel when knowing that she has chosen someone else instead of you. She, the person who said that she loved you with all her heart?

She had chosen Naruto who confessed his love for her... Now, she loves him more than she used to love me… and it's killing me…

How am I supposed to go to their wedding? How am I supposed to be Naruto's best man? I hate him for taking Sakura away from me… but you can say that I hate him for nothing because she never belonged to me… she was never mine.

Before they announced their wedding, I had nightmares seeing them together, kissing, hugging and having a happy life (mostly Sakura) without me.

I want to go to Sakura and tell her straight: _I love you! _But I can't. I just can't, because no matter how much it hurts, he can take care of her more than I can… I know it, but it hurts so much…

I am still acting all coldhearted towards her and she keeps on smiling when she sees me but it's not the same smile she used to wear around me three years ago. Instead she gives him that smile, that loving and caring expression on her face… it makes me go insane.

As I'm standing beside Naruto at his most special day, I realize that Sakura is too good for me, she always was, but I never noticed.

"Where is she? I'm starting to get worried…" a whisper brought me back to reality. It was Naruto's.

"I don't know. Maybe she isn't ready yet." I told him in a cold, low voice. But that was not what my mind wanted to say. I meant: _Maybe she is calling off the wedding. Maybe she dumps you in front of everyone._ Man, I wanted to laugh in his face but I couldn't, I knew it wasn't true, I knew she was about to walk in and make Naruto the happiest man on earth.

Sakura's version:

It was the day of my wedding. I was supposed to be happy with the man I love, but I didn't love him, at least not as my husband after all…but as my older brother who always looked after me and worried for me. All I can do right now, when he waits for me to become his wife, is cry… I hate myself for saying "_Yes_" when he asked me to marry him. The worst part is that Naruto's best man is the man I loved all along, Sasuke.

Hinata is trying to calm me down since I told her that I am sorry for marrying Naruto even if I knew she loved him way more. Ino is yelling at me because I ruined the makeup she worked so hard on…

I want to call of the wedding, to go in the middle of the village and yell: _I love you, Sasuke!_ But first I'll go straight up to Naruto and tell him that he is like my older brother and I can't marry him. With that I started to change my clothes and get my makeup off and I was about to live the room…

Sasuke's version:

"I'll go check on her, ok?" I said thinking that this was my chance to tell Sakura my true feelings.

"Please do." He said, worry written all over his face.

I entered the room, Hinata and Ino were out and Sakura couldn't be found…. I heard sobs… I knew it was her… I ran to her and she looked up at me.

Sakura's version:

I heard footsteps and I thought that it was Naruto coming and the thought got me to cry even more… I looked up and saw Sasuke… I can't describe his expression, maybe worry and relief.

Before I knew it he was hugging me! The man I loved was hugging me! Suddenly I heard him whisper: _Leave him and be with me! Tell me that you love me and not him... Please… I...I can't leave without you..._

His voice sounded so… broken as if he begs for something he knows he can't have…

"S-Sasuke…" I was able to stutter before my tears took over me again.

"Sh! Calm down everything will be ok."

Sasuke's version (AGAIN):

We walked to where he was. I was about to tell him that I love her and she returns my feelings but before I could say something Sakura said:

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you!" Everyone in the room gasps… and as she continues to talk Naruto's eyes filled with disbelief. "You know that I always loved Sasuke… I thought that I stopped but I…I didn't…" he looked down as she started crying again.

I wanted to say something but I was cut off once more, but this time it was Naruto who talked.

"I knew that you love him, but I thought that… I don't know… You would love me after the wedding, but I see that I was wrong…" he said this with his sad smile more visible by the second... "I realize that I mistaken my lie to the truth…"

He left the room. I decided to take Sakura home… When I was about to leave she hugged me thigh saying the words: _I love you, Sasuke-kun. _She hasn't called me like that for so long…

Some months later we got married and Naruto got engaged with Hinata. He and I are still best friends and I think we have a happy ending… Our happy ending…


End file.
